Control and monitoring systems for homes are typically designed for a limited and specific control or monitoring function. The systems are often difficult to manage and configure and rely on proprietary non-intuitive interfaces and/or keypads. Users wishing to deploy different control and monitoring tasks in their home are forced to deploy multiple inoperable systems each designed for a specific task and each with a separate control and configuration interface. Improved home control and monitoring systems are needed.